Telling Chloe
by Cups-And-Ice
Summary: 'Why the change' I repeated in my head. The reason for the change was sitting right in front of me, but I couldn't tell her that. I was ready to tell her how I feel, but I wasn't ready for her to hear it. My first fan-fic so please let me know what you think. Should I continue? Sorry if there are any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The days classes had left me mentally drained, all I wanted to do was barricade myself in my dorm and indulge myself in my latest mix. No homework, no bellas practice, no distractions...Or so I thought. But who was I kidding? Recently my attention was constantly being torn away by a certain something- Or should a say a certain someone? And who is that someone you may ask... The one and only Chloe Beale. For the past God knows how long, the perky red-head has taken up more and more of my time. Not that I'm complaining, quite the opposite actually. Chloe Beale is definitely a wanted distraction.

So this is how I found myself squashed on my miniature bed next to my over excited best friend, at 6 o'clock on a Thursday evening. Chloe has just stolen my headphones and is bobbing her head to the beat while grinning widely at me. I anxiously wait to see what she will make of my latest mix. I have worked tirelessly on this mix for weeks. It is different from my usual mixes, this is my feelings laid bare for all to see- well not all, just Chloe. But that is just as bad, worse even, as hers is the only opinion that matters to me. Because in truth, without her this mix wouldn't exist. This mix laid down point-blank exactly how I feel about her, and I don't know what I would do if she didn't like it. Luckily i wasnt left hanging for long...

"This is great, Becs! One of your best in fact!" Chloe shouted before stopping the track and removing my headphones. I sighed in relief, allowing a small smile to appear on by face - but nothing compared to the relief and pure happiness I was feeling inside.

"Thanks" I replied as I ducked my head, attempting to hide the blush that was slowly rising up my cheeks.

"Seriously Beca I mean it. The way you have managed to tell a story with these lyrics, its beautiful. But it's so different from your usual stuff, why the sudden change?" Chloe inquired.

'Why the change?' I repeated in my head. The reason for the change was sitting right in front of me, but I couldn't tell her that. I was ready to tell her how I feel, but I wasnt ready for her to hear it. So instead I just shrugged and simply replied "No reason, just thought I would try to challenge myself".

She seemed to contemplate my answer for a few seconds, as if she was trying to decide whether to accept it. Either she decided i was telling the truth or just chose not to question me further as she sai "Well I love the change!" Her smile dropped as she quickly added "Not that I don't love your other mixes, because I do. They're great! It's just that this has so much emotion behind it, not that your others don't show any emotion, they are just different, but a good different. All your mixes..."

"Chloe!" I interrupted while laughing slightly "You're rambling again",

"Sorry" She sheepishly replied

A loud gurgling noise stopped our conversation, My cheeks turned a deep red as I looked to the source of the sound...my stomach.

"Sounds like your hungry" Chloe teased.

"Yeah, I kinda slept in and didn't have time for breakfast. Then class ran over so I only had time for a quick sandwich for lunch " I said.

"Well then we better get you fed, we'll order pizza, on me" Chloe smiled as she reached for her phone.

"Chloe you don't have to do that, I can-"

"No. You got it last time. Now hush I'm on the phone" Chloe interrupted before she effortlessly recited mine and her order down the phone.

I smiled to myself as Chloe clearly remembered my pizza order - no-one ever remembers my pizza order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half and two pizzas later, Chloe had her head resting in my lap as she was telling a story about something she heard earlier in the day. I couldn't mange to concentrate on her words though, as my focus was solely on how she has fiddling with my fingers.

"Beca!" She shouted, tearing my attention away from our hands.

"Huh?" I replied.

"You kinda zoned out on me there, are you okay?" Chloe asked, concern shown on her face.

"What? I mean, uh yeah, just kind of tired I guess. You know, long day and all" I said in an unsure voice.

"Sorry, I've keeping you up haven't I?" Chloe looked at me apologetically, "I'll let you get some sleep". With that Chloe rose from the bed and started walking across the room.

"Wait" I said and she turned to face me "You don't have to go" I said not managing to keep eye contact.

"I wasn't planning to" Chloe laughed. "I just thought we would be more comfortable if we weren't to sleep in jeans" sha said as she tossed be an oversized shirt and some short and grabbing the same for herself.

I just smiled to myself and stood to leave the room, shirt and shorts in hand.

"Where are you going?" Chloe questioned.

"Just to the bathroom to change" I answered simply.

"Dont be silly Becs! I mean we have already seen each other naked!" She said with a wink.

I turned back to the bed quickly in an attempt to hold my blush. "Okay, I mean your right, no biggie!" I said nervously.

"Exactly" Chloe said. I turned to reply but the words got lost in my throat as Chloe stood there in front of me topless. I knew I should look away (or at the very least just look at her face) but i could draw my eyes away.

"Like what you see?" Chloe asked as she smiled mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What?!...Um..No...well not no...I mean.. I wasn't...uh" I stuttered nervously.

"Relax Becs, I'm only messing with you" Chloe interrupted, laughing at my attempts to explain myself. She then walked passed me and laid down on my bed. She just stared at me for a while with a raised eyebrow before asking "You coming, or do you just plan on standing there all night?"

That seemed to snap me out of my haze as I changed quickly and made my way over to the bed. I laid down at the edge of my bed, trying to create as much distance as possible between Chloe and myself. (Which wasnt much at all as the bed was barely big enough for one person nevermind tow).

"What are you doing all the way over there Beca? Come on, I need a cuddle buddy!" Chloe said as she pulled me closer to her and rested her head on my chest.

"Oh, okay" I said nervously, hoping Chloe can't hear how fast my heart is beating.

She mumbled a small "G'night Becs" before turning her head slightly and placing a small kiss on my shoulder. My whole body froze as soon as her lips came into contact with my skin. When I finally came back to reality, I noticed Chloe's breathing had evened out, indicating that she was asleep. I mentally scolded myself for my awkwardness. Why couldn't I just tell her how i felt? I turned off my lamp then looked down at the sleeping figure next to me. I moved a strand of hair off of her face and placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Goodnight Chloe" I said softly, before wrapping an arm around her and closing my eyes, letting sleep wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for all the support that I have been getting on all of my stories. This is currently my only story that hasn't had any reviews, so please tell me what you think. I need to know if you guys like it and whether I should carry on. Anyways, here is the next Chapter, it's a bit shorter than the first but I have already started on Chapter 3. As always, please follow favourite and review. Thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Weeks passed and Beca had talked herself into telling Chloe exactly how she felt about her several times, but had always chickened out at the last-minute.

"Why don't you just ask her out on a date" Jesse suggested one afternoon as they stacked CDs.

"I..uh..have no idea what you're talking about" Beca lied, avoiding Jesse's eyes.

Jesse wouldn't have any of it and turned Beca towards him "Bec, you are one of my best friends, I know you. And its pretty obvious to me that you like Chloe, hell its pretty obvious to _everyone _that you like Chloe!"

Beca just stood there shocked, was it really that obvious, and if it was did Chloe already know? "What..uh..how did..uh" she stuttered.

Jesse just laughed at his friend "C'mon Bec, you're not exactly subtle. You litterely light up when she's around and you squeal like a teenage girl when she texts you"

Beca scoffed "I do not squeal!"

Jesse just ignored her "Annnnnd there's the fact that you let her touch you. I'm not even allowed to hug you and she drapes herself all over you and you welcome it".

"Are you jealous?" Beca interjected "C'mon Jess, we've been over this. I'm sorry but we will never have aca-children"

"Stop trying to change the subject, I already know you like her so there's no point trying to deny it" Jesse shrugged, turning his attention to a large pile of CDs.

"Okay fine I like her" Beca sighed "Happy now?".

"Ecstatic" Jesse replied "And that brings us back to my original question, why don't you just ask her out?"

"It's not that simple, she's my best friend. Its pretty clear she doesn't like me back so why embarrass myself for no reason?" Beca said dejectedly.

"What?" Jesse genuinely looked confused "Beca are you really that dense, of course she likes you back!"

Beca's head shot up at this "What?"

"Seriously?" Jesse asked in disbelief "Did you not here me before when I mentioned how she always drapes herself on you"

"That's just Chloe, being Chloe. Shes a touchy-feely person who has no respect for personal boundaries"

"But she's different with you Beca, how can you not see it?" Jesse couldn't understand how Beca could be so oblivious.

"Because there's nothing to see!" Beca said with a slightly raised voice "Look, Chloe only likes me as a friend, and yeah it kinda sucks but I'll get over it. I am not going to risk our friendship only to end up being rejected and embarrassed. So can you _please _just drop it!"

"Okay fine" Jesse sighed "I just want to see you happy Beca, I care about you"

"I know you do, I'm sorry for snapping it's just I really don't want to build my hopes up only to be left disappointed yet again."

"Well maybe it wont end up that way, has Chloe ever disappointed you before?" Jesse asked, already knowing the answer.

Beca waited a few seconds before breathing out "Nooo.."

"Well then maybe you should believe in her a little more then... and yourself. She would have to be crazy not to like you back, you're a pretty cool chick" Jesse nudged Becas shoulder with her own.

"Aww, are you going all sensitive on me Jess" Beca smirked. "But seriously, thanks for looking out for me."

"Just promise me you will tell her" Jesse said, looking straight at Beca.

"Jesse I ca-"

"Promise me" Jesse interrupted before Beca could come up with anymore excuses.

"Alright, alright I promise. I just need a little time okay" Beca gave in.

"A little time for what?" A chirpy voice came from the door to the radio station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the support so far. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. As always please favourite and follow. PLease review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"A little time for what" A chirpy voice came from the door of the radio station._

Beca froze for a second before plastering a fake smile on her face and turning to face the red-head that stood across the room. "Oh..um..just a mix, yeah, Jesse gave me some songs he wanted me to put together and I was just telling him I needed some time to finish it" Beca sighed in relief as her brain was able to quickly come up with the lie.

"Oh that's cool, as long as it's not for the trebles, you know Aubrey would flip if you were helping out the trebles." Chloe joked as she started walking toward the brunette.

"Of corse not, I wouldn't risk losing the competition and getting the wrath of Aubrey just to help out this loser" Beca said, motioning at Jesse.

"Oh thanks Bec, love you too" Jesse said sarcastically.

Chloe just laughed at the two before holding up a paper bag infront of Becas face "I brought you food".

Beca smiled wide at Chloe before taking the bag and looking inside "You are amazing" she said as she started pulling out items from the bag.

"So I've been told" Chloe grinned as she sat on the desk.

"Well, my shift just finished so I'll leave you guys to it" Jesse said grabbing his jacket and making his way across the room. Before he reached the door he turned around and mouthed _'tell her' _at Beca, who just shoved him off with a wave of her hand.

"So Bec, you wanna watch a movie at my place when you've done here?" Chloe asked before taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches she brought.

"Sure" Beca answered simply. Chloe's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?" Beca asked, catching the expression on Chloe's face.

"Nothing, it's just you never agree to a movie straight away."

"Well, maybe I just wanna spend time with you" Beca said casually "I can put up more of a fight if you prefer" Beca offered.

"No!" Chloe was quick to respond. "I like spending time with you too" Chloe smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Beca and Chloe were on their way to the older girls apartment, when Beca intertwined her fingers with Chloes. Chloe was shocked by this, Beca never initiated contact. Beca must have sensed this and pulled her hand away from Chloes, "sorry" she mumbled, looking at the ground. "You don't have to apologise Beca" Chloe giggled and reached out for Becas hand. Beca just looked up at Chloe and smiled.

Once they reached the apartment, Chloe looked around the apartment for Aubrey. "Bree, you here?" The red-head shouted. When no reply came she turned to Beca "Guess it's just the two of us then".

"Guess so" Beca replied, still standing awkwardly at the door.

"You can come sit down Becs" Chloe patted the seat next to her on the couch.

"Oh, yeah okay" Beca said as she made her way across the room.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" Chloe asked as she reached for her laptop and loaded up Netflix.

"You pick, I don't really have any preferences" Beca said.

"Chessy rom-com it is then" Chloe laughed at the groan that escaped Becas mouth. "You said I could pick Mitchell, you shouldn't give me that kind of power if you aren't happy with my decisions".

"No, its fine. If it is that horrible I can always just take a nap" Beca smirked.

"What, are you not even gonna fight me on this?" Chloe questioned to which Beca just shrugged. "Alright who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Chloe asked. The red-head had meant it as a joke, but as she thought more about it, she realised Beca had been acting differently all day. Agreeing to a movie straight away, acting more nervous than usual, initiating contact, not puting up a fight. Something was definitely off, and Chloe was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Hello, earth to Chloe" Beca said as she waved a hand in front of the taller girls face.

"Huh" Chloe asked, turning to face Beca.

"You kinda zoned out on me there, whats on your mind Red?" Beca asked, concern evident in her voice.

"You" Chloe replied without thinking.

"Me?" Beca questioned "What about me?"

"Nothing, its just..." Chloe paused, trying to find the right words "You've been acting differently today."

Becas eyebrows furrowed "Different how?"

"Dont worry its nothing bad" Chloe was quick to reassure the brunette "It's actually quite nice".

"Okaaaay" Beca was becoming even more confused.

"Like before when you held my hand and right now.." she gestured to how they were sat - Chloe snuggled into Becas side and the DJ's arm wrapped over her shoulder. "You've just, something seems to have changed with you, you don't shy away from contact anymore, hell you're even starting to initiate it. It's just... nice" Chloe finished with a smile.

_This is it. _Beca thought. _This is the perfect time to tell her. Dont think about it, just do it._ "Look Chloe, there's a reason I've been acting differently recently" Beca started nervously.

"Yeah" Chloe motioned for Beca to continue.

Beca took a deep breath as she prepared for what she was about to say "Well you see, I-"

"CHLOE?" A voice came from the front door.

Chloe sighed before reluctantly turning her attention away from Beca "Over here Bree".

"Ugh, you wont believe the day I've had, oh hi Beca" Aubrey said, she then noticed their position on the couch and the slightly annoyed expression on Becas face "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, don't worry about it." Beca said and got up to leave "I'm just gonna.." She gesture towards the door.

"Beca, you don't have to go" Chloe said as she reached for Becas hand.

"No its fine, I have an early class anyway" Beca replied with a small smile.

"Oh okay" Chloe said slightly disappointed "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure" Beca smiled before she left the apartment.

Once she had left Chloe groaned and fell back onto the couch.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked as she sat down next to her best friend.

"I don't know Bree, she was acting all nice and cute today and-"

"The hobbit? Cute?" Aubrey interrupted.

"Bree" Chloe warned.

Aubrey held her hands up and mumbled a "Sorry".

"Anyways, I asked her about it and she was about to tell me before you came in" Chloe sighed.

"Oh Chlo, I'm sorry. What do you think she was gonna say?" Aubrey questioned.

"I was kinda hoping she was gonna admit to liking me. But that's just wishful thinking on my part" Chloe said as she turned to face Aubrey, a sad look on her face.

"Aww Chloe, I'm sorry, I know how much you like her" Aubrey said softly as she stated combing her fingers through the red-head hair.

"I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow" Chloe decided "If she doesn't make a move, I'll finally tell her how I feel."

"I'll support you with whatever you decide, and I am 100% willing to kick her ass if she hurts you okay, just say the word".

Chloe just laughed "Thanks Bree"

"No problem, I'm gonna go to bed okay, I'll see you in the morning". With that, Aubrey stood from the couch and headed to her room.

"Night Bree, I love you" Chloe smiled.

"Love you too, get some sleep okay".

Chloe just nodded and watched Aubrey close her bedroom door before pulling out her phone and sending a message to Beca.

* * *

On the other side of campus Beca was sat at her desk in her dorm, mentally cursing at herself for not telling Chloe how she felt. She was about to load up her mixing software when a text came through on her phone

_**Goodnight Becs, sweet dreams. Speak to you tomorrow xoxox -C**_

Beca smiled before as she went to reply.

_**Goodnight Chloe. I love you -B **_Her fingers hovered over the send button, but she lost her nerve and instead replied with a simple;

_**Night Chlo x -B**_

She then set her phone down and climbed into bed, promising herself she would tell Chloe the next time she sees her.


End file.
